


Locked Away From the World So Cruel

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [81]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Child Abuse, Crazy Sheriff Stilinski, Dark, Dark Sheriff Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski are Soulmates, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Lonely Stiles Stilinski, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he’d wanted to do was protect his son, keep him safe and with him. All he wanted was to keep what was left of Claudia with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked Away From the World So Cruel

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again, 15min fic’s, this one for my friend let’s call her Leviathan wanted a somewhat dark soulmate fic where Sheriff Stilinski goes a bit nuts in the noggin after Claudia’s death. I had no real inspiration here so it’s short. clumsy, lifeless even my apologies.

 

Like so many children Stiles had grown-up hearing stories about soulmates and forever love and the happiness that followed with finding ones true love, naturally his favorite story was that of his own parents and it remained his favorite even after his mother fell ill and even after she died leaving his father grief-stricken; his father would only smile when he told Stiles about the person Claudia had been before she began to crumble under the weight of her illness.

 

Stiles continued to believe soulmates and true love while within his father’s heart bitterness and anger began to fester and take root, and unbeknown to the boy of only ten years old his father began to make plans which the grieving man believed would protect his beloved son from the same agony he’d been forced to suffer with the death of his wife and soulmate; the need to keep what little he had left of his beloved Claudia drove the grieving man to extreme measures such as stealing away into the night with his son without a word of warning to anyone. 

 

The heartbroken man locked himself and his son away in a cabin deep within the woods believing firmly that it was the only way to prevent his son from ever having to suffer the way he did.The cabin was small a one roomed thing in the middle of the woods without a road leading up to it or even a reasonable path, it was an hours brisk walk from the nearest road to the cabin that lacked running water as well as any electricity which was all new and exciting for the child as was the outhouse; at first this was all a great new adventure for the ten-year old who did not complain too much about the aches in his back and muscles after hours spent repairing their new home and digging the earth for roots and for the hopefully generous vegetable garden, and perhaps seeing his father once more full of spirit and determination that reminded the boy of the life before his mother had died was enough to keep Stiles from whining and complaining over the blisters and splinters which his little hands and feet housed; however eventually the novelty of it all began to wear thin, especially when the work load lessened and Stiles was no longer too tired to think when the light of the day dwindled.

 

However as soon as Stiles so much as whined about missing his friends and all of his toys, his bedroom or the TV his father hit him struck him right across the face before yelling at him about dangers Stiles knew nothing about but the unexpected violence was enough to silence the child. Stiles was a bright child and quickly learned that as long as he didn’t misbehave he wasn’t hit or hurt in any other way, and it was easy to avoid angering his father knowing exactly what would trigger the unfamiliar violence.

 

On Stiles’ twelfth birthday another source of suffering and fear came to when he woke-up to find that his soul mark had appeared on his right forearm. Stiles had been so excited and happy about finally getting his soul mark and showed it proudly to his father who however wasn’t as thrilled by the interesting pattern on his skin, it was on Stiles’ twelfth birthday his father burned for the first time his soul mark off of his skin.

 

Each time his soul mark re-appeared on his body his father burned or carved it right off of him, and by the time Stiles was eighteen his body was a horrible patchwork of poorly healed skin, his mutilated appearances was enough to keep Stiles from _ever_ venturing out into the public even if his father continued to tell him he was beautiful. 

 

Stiles was working on de-weeding the garden, his hair which his father insisted he keep long because it reminded him of Stiles mother was tied up into a loosely fitted bun, since the disastrous harvest a few years back Stiles had become obsessed with making sure they never again suffered the same hunger again and if it meant spending hours tending to the garden even when the sun shined far too brightly above his head. He could feel beads of sweat dance down his body until his t-shirt became glued to his burned skin, Stiles honestly didn’t care anymore if there was a soul mark on his back or anywhere else he couldn’t see but might be revealed as he pulled the thin worn down fabric off of his body. 

 

The sound of a twig breaking alerts Stiles to an unexpected presence, he moves slowly expecting it to be a deer hoping to reach the rifle before the creature runs off, his heart is racing as he fights every fiber in his body that wants him to move faster; they need meat and that’s what keeps him moving slowly, they need to stock-up for the winter in various ways and a deer even a rabbit or two will keep him and his father from starving or freezing. 

 

`Oh my God.´ a strange voice, not an unpleasant one if anything the voice causes him to shiver like he did every time he felt clean sheets or furs against the undamaged parts of his skin, and yet Stiles is terrified of this stranger. Stiles is up as fast as he possibly can and turns around to face this trespasser who breathes out softly, `I finally found you.´ 

 

Stiles may or may not have squeaked loudly at the sight of the butt-naked male standing there in his vegetable garden and the fact that the man looked like some Greek God doesn’t help to settle Stiles nerves the slightest. Stiles becomes severely self-conscious he knows how horrible he looks Stiles is blind in one eye and not both, the scar his dad had carved into his face two years ago after the constantly reappearing mark had appeared below his right eye had become infected leaving a horrific scar and a milky eye for Stiles to deal with for the rest of his life; still even though Stiles was horrible mutilated his dad continued to tell him how beautiful he was between kissing his ugly face and the uneven and discolored skin. 

 

The stranger, handsome as he may be, continues his approach eyes that are the strangest but wonderful mixture of different shades of greens and browns and dare he say it a few drops of blue, this man who makes Stiles wonder if this naked stranger was nothing more than an illusion created by a mind that was altered by the glaring sun or perhaps this man was a supernatural creature or a demi-god like those he’d found in the few books he held in his possession. Those eyes that are like none Stiles had seen before, those orbs gazed upon him like this man naked as all humans are born was intent to see the very soul of Stiles, the intensity of the man frightens a fearful part of Stiles that has him stuttering out a demand for the trespasser to stop to go away but the man only pauses before saying, `You’re my soulmate, ´ then as the man turns revealing the broad strong back that narrowed at the waste, the skin on the strangers back was undamaged unlike Stiles’ own and this man before him says with an air of joyfulness, `See, we share the mark.´ 

 

Stiles’ knees grow weak, he can’t breathe and so he drops to the ground there’s a storm of emotions swirling inside him drowning him and lifting him up at the same time. He feels trapped and free all at the same time.

 

Stiles has been waiting for this day when his soulmate would find him or he found his soulmate, dreading the day his soulmate was found because Stiles fears the wrath of his father as well as the prospect of seeing disgust in his soulmates eyes when they saw him; Stiles had also learned to fear this day because of what his soulmate would learn about him and the life he’d lived. 

 

Stiles knew he was ugly, so very disgusting and desperate to hide some of his ugliness. 

 

Stiles claws at his bun and tries to hide the disfigurement on his face while at the same time trying to hide his skin beneath the t-shirt he’d foolishly removed, he doesn’t want this beautiful man to see what a horrific mate he’s been dumped with.

 

`No. Not ugly.´ the man says and Stiles feels strange but gentle hands cradling his face, brushing the messy strands of Stiles hair away so the unfortunate soul could see the damaged portion of Stiles face, `Never ugly.´ the sincerity has Stiles crying in earnest, and this beautiful man kisses the tight ugly skin beneath Stiles blinded eye, `Brave.´ another kiss placed above the eye where the skin looked like it housed beneath it a ray of stubborn roots, `Strong.´ Stiles may chock out a sob as the words drop from the unfamiliar but gentle lips that kiss the eyelid of the eye that was of no use to Stiles, `My soulmate.´ 

 

Stiles shakes his head trying to find the words, the voice to protest against these kind and yet unkind words, but his soulmate would not yield to Stiles weak protest. 

 

`Don’t,´ the other half of him says and Stiles dares to look into those wonderful eyes while this man who was far too beautiful for the likes of Stiles Stilinski but who seemed to disagree with Stiles view of things, `think so little of yourself,´ this man before him steps away just enough to create some distance between them and Stiles craves to be closer but before he can seek the warmth and comfort from this man who prepares to continue his argument or words of delusional praise the familiar and horrific sound of Stiles’ father’s colt rings out in the warm midday. 

 

Suddenly the man with his gentle hands and soothing voice cries out in pain and stumbles further away from Stiles who reaches for his souls intended only to be halted by his fathers enraged voice yelling at him to go inside and to lock the door. 

 

But for once Stiles is unable to do as his father demands of him, Stiles is stuck where he stands held in place by some unseen force. He does not move not even when his father roars at him with growing anger, it is only when Stiles soulmate drops to the ground after yet another gunshot breaks skin and draws blood it is only then that Stiles moves and it is not in a way that pleases his father; Stiles drops down on his knees beside his souls desire and his eye locks with marvelous ones of this man Stiles does not want to die. Stiles stares into those strange colored eyes and begs, begs this godlike figure to stay not to leave him which causes his father to yell with that same fury he’d done that one time Stiles had walked onto a campsite with stranger while picking mushrooms, his dad had killed the young couple before Stiles very own eyes and so Stiles knows what will happen to his soulmate if he leaves him, and the thought of this beautiful man dying like the wild-dog Stiles had found sniffing around their property has Stiles begging his father to put down the gun to leave the man be.

 

`I can’t sweetheart.´ Stiles hears his father say softly the way he always did when Stiles had to do something he really didn’t want too, and it does nothing to calm Stiles it never has usually it would only cause him to either cry or he would just shutdown,  ` He’s not taking you away from me. No one is, you belong with me. You’re mine; she gave _you_ to _me_ , why can’t you see that baby? ´ 

 

`Dad, ´ Stiles cries trying his best to hide his soulmate with his own body, `Daddy, please, don’t do this.´ 

 

`I have to, baby, I have too or he’ll take you away from _me_.´ and Stiles knows, knows his father will never let him leave and he’s known it for years and yet now when he’d seen a glimpse of the possibility of living a life with someone else, someone who wouldn’t burn or carve his skin into a bloody mess or beat him when he voiced his thoughts on leaving, of sleeping with someone other than his father to feel someone other than his father’s hands on him. 

 

`Daddy, please don’t, please don’t do this.´ Stiles cries, begs, turning his mutilated back to his soulmate and facing his father, his dad however is determined and Stiles knows it, sees it in his eyes and he knows nothing he can say or do will change his father’s mind.

 

`Stiles, ´ his dad says with a voice that tells Stiles he’s worn his father’s patience thin, `Get inside or move aside son. I need to do this.´ 

 

`NO!´ Stiles yells at his father for the first time, standing up into his full-length which causes his father’s eyes to harden the way they did just before Stiles felt agonizing pain wash over his body, `I can’t – I can’t do this anymore. Dad, I can’t do this anymore.´ 

 

`Don’t say that! You’re MINE! ´ the enraged man barks and the loud sound of the gun going off, the yelling as well as the gun going off would’ve been enough to cause Stiles to jump on it’s own but the sensation of something strange and fast punches into his stomach is what causes his sudden flinch, and there are two alarmed yells and Stiles isn’t sure what’s going on other than there’s a pain radiating from his abdomen the pain continues to bloom.

 

`No no no.´ the naked man says with an air of desperation reaching out to stop Stiles from crashing to the ground which is good because Stiles hadn’t even noticed he was falling, Stiles looks into those beautiful eyes and Stiles finds himself loving those eyes as much as he’d loved crisp autumn mornings and gentle spring days. 

 

`I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.´ Stiles hears his father say and he is sorry, Stiles knows it and he wants to say he forgives his father for everything but before he can say a word there’s another bang frightfully loud and then a heavy thud and Stiles knows his father had left to join his mother as Stiles would soon do too, but for now Stiles would enjoy the company of his soulmate who was yelling for someone called Laura which in all honesty Stiles didn’t appreciate the slightest, in his last moments on earth Stiles would’ve appreciated his mate focusing on him and not someone called Laura.

 

`Hold on.´ the stranger says, kissing Stiles forehead, he could feel tears fall against his face and it made Stiles heart ache to know he was the cause of the tears the beautiful man holding him was shedding, `Don’t leave me, not when I’ve just found you.´ 

 

`C-c-can’t he-help it.´ Stiles struggles to say, there’s no pain and it’s odd for surely he should be in pain, in agony, but all he feels is exhaustion and an inability focus his thoughts. There’s a soft lips on his own as something comes crashing through the feeble fence Stiles had built when the wild-life had started to use his garden as their personal restaurant of free and easy meals.

 

`Laura.´ the man who’d kissed him so sweetly says, `Please, he’s dying.´ 

 

A woman not much older than the man holding Stiles appears next to him as naked as the man cradling Stiles so gently is, and Stiles wants to ask why the hell there are so many naked people running around the woods suddenly but then again he doesn’t care, he is dying and details like why beautiful people are running around butt-naked really doesn’t feel like such an important thing to ponder over. 

 

Stiles knows he should savor what little time he has with his soulmate whom he’d only met and for some reason Stiles is almost grateful they haven’t had that much time together because at least this stranger wouldn’t suffer as much as Stiles father had, the bond hadn’t yet started to build between them and so this beautiful man could move on find love in someone else. 

 

`No, no.´ the man says shaking his head while cradling Stiles face, `No, don’t say that.´ and Stiles isn’t surprised he’d spoke out loud he did it often because well there had never been a point to keep secrets with his father around, and what secrets could he have when his father had watched him like a hawk day and night,  ` You’re not going anywhere but home with me, alright, you hear me?´ there’s a sharp pain suddenly blooming where his forearm was, the pain is so intense and it feels like it races through his veins and it’s enough to causes Stiles to whimper but this stranger with gentle hands hushes him gently promising everything would be alright and for some strange reason Stiles believes him. 

 


End file.
